lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Astrology with Squidward (Missing 2000-2001 Shorts and Missing English Dubs)
Astrology with Squidward is a 2000's Nickelodeon series of six interstitial shorts where, during different times of the year, Squidward Tentacles would explain the different parts of the zodiac. Most of the zodiac symbols that are represented in the shorts, however, are just crudely designed versions of the main characters (like SpongeBob as Sagittarius and Patrick as Taurus), although Mr. Krabs, the Ambulance Fish, and Sandals are represented in their normal designs. Despite the shorts becoming nearly as popular as its predecessor, Nickelodeon made the decision to pull them from the air on Nick in 2001 but later reappeared on their sister channel, Nicktoons, in 2002, where they continued to enjoy airtime up until 2005. There have been rumors that two shorts, Virgo and Libra, were created, but this was debunked by Vincent Waller on Twitter, https://twitter.com/VincentWaller72/status/1115320898297290752 Videos Six surviving, original English-dubbed shorts, five surviving Russian-dubbed shorts and two surviving Polish-dubbed shorts are below. Astrology With Squidward - Cancer (English Version)|"Cancer" Astrology With Squidward - Tarus (English Version)|"Taurus" Astrology with Squidward - Gemini|"Gemini" Astrology with Squidward - Pisces (English)|"Pisces" Astrology with Squidward- Sagittarius (English)|"Sagittarius" Astrology with Squidward - Leo (FULL)-0|"Leo" Astrology With Squidward - Taurus (Russian)|"Taurus" (in Russian) Astrology With Squidward - Gemini (Russian)|"Gemini" (in Russian) Astrology With Squidward - Sagitarius (Russian)|"Sagittarius" (in Russian) Astrology With Squidward - Leo (Russian)|"Leo" (in Russian) Astrology With Squidward - Piecis (Russian)|"Pisces" (in Russian) Astrology With Squidward Leo (Polish)|"Leo" (in Polish) Astrology with Squidward - Taurus (Polish)|"Taurus" (in Polish) Updates Dec 29, 2013: '''On this day, Redditor SickFinga translated the three Russian shorts and the transcripts are available here. Later that day, Lost Media Wiki contributor bun39 uploaded the Russian dubs of the episodes with English subtitles in .mov format to mega.co.nz. * Leo is downloadable here. * Pisces is downloadable here. * Sagittarius is downloadable here. '''Dec 2, 2014: On this day, Youtuber hosta mahogey's hoagie hut uploaded the original English recording of "Pisces", which has been listed above. Nov 22, 2015: On this day, Youtuber CatscratchFan4004 uploaded part of the original English recording of "Leo", which has been listed above. Nov 24, 2015: On this day, Youtuber SpongeBrandedExtra uploaded the original English recording of "Sagittarius", which has been listed above. Jan 1, 2016: On this day, Youtuber Final Atomic Buster uploaded the full English recording of "Leo", which has been listed above. May 29, 2016: Lost Media Forum User AniMount posted some information about the lost shorts. The information described maybe true/false. Keep it in mind: I remember watching it when I was 5. I would like to give out all of the information I remember about the lost episodes. Virga. As far as I remember Squidward said that "They will ask their parents for some money". Libra. I actually don't remember anything about it but I still have some small info. On the picture (that is right to Squidward) was Squidward in his intro pose (In the start of any episode) Scorpio. German Nickelodeon wiki says it exist and I can say IT (probably) EXISTS. I am not sure who was Scorpio, but all I can say IT probably exists. P.S. I don't think Capricorn and Aries exist. I hope I helped a bit!~~ June 25, 2016: I translated a German Nick wiki ☀(http://de.nickelodeon.wikia.com/wiki/Dein_Horoskop_mit_Thadd%C3%A4us) and found out Plankton was represented for Scorpio (also for Leo). April 16, 2019: Vincent Waller debunks the claims of Virgo and Libra. https://twitter.com/VincentWaller72/status/1115320898297290752 July 18, 2019: I noticed the Polish dub of Leo got taken down, unfortunately. Fortunately, I did manage to find another copy of Gemini in English. September 28, 2019: The Polish dub of Leo was reuploaded today! October 20, 2019: I totally forgot about this in my last update, but the Polish dub of Taurus was also reuploaded! '''February 02, 2020: '''All episodes are found in English https://youtu.be/o23PmVbxNNk Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Advertising and Interstitial Material Category:Lost Nickelodeon Category:Partially Lost Media Category:Miscellaneous Lost Media Category:Lost Short Films Category:Lost Spongebob Category:Partially Found Media Category:Found Media